Gangs?
by MindMeetsMelody
Summary: What happens when one of Ally and Trish's 'friends' show up during math, piercings and all? How do the girls know this guy? Why does he call Trish T-dog and Ally Alpha?
1. Chapter 1

**Ally POV**

Hi. I'm Ally Dawson, and I'm guessing your gonna be stuck here for awhile, so just follow my lead.

I'm currently stuck in math. The only good thing about this class is ALL of 'Team Austin' is in it.

I thought it was a good thing.

**Austin POV**

So I'm sitting here in math, looking at Dez every once in a while, bored out of my mind. I let my eyes wander to the door, and see that there's some creepy guy who's wearing scary-ish clothes.

No. I am NOT scared. Okay. Maybe just a little bit.

Anyway, he looks like he's searching for someone, that's when he stops- at OUR door.

"What the hell?!" I accidentally yell. Everyone but Ally looks to the door, and Trish goes pale.

**Trish POV**

OMG.

OMG!

OMG!

"Ally." I whisper. No answer.

"Ally." I say. Still no answer.

"ALLY!" I scream. Everybody looks at us, but Idon't really care because Ally FINALLY looks up.

"What do you need?" She says in a fake happy voice. All I do is point to the door.

**Austin POV**

Trish points to the door, and Ally is as pale as a ghost. Probably just scared.

"Mr. Southwick?" She asks. He looks up and sees how pale the girls are, his eyes now as wide as golf balls.

"Nurse?" He asks. She nods.

"Austin, Dez, take them please."

"Yes sir." We say in unison. I swear Ally almost fainted that time.

**Ally POV**

No. NO. NO!

The boys can't be with us when we taljk to Tony! AGGHHHHHHH!


	2. Chapter 2

**TD POV**

Oh. My Noodles!

No judgement!

The boys _can not_ be there when we talk to Tony! Oh crap. Here we go.

**AM POV**

So, the second we step outside, Ally and Trish look 100% normal. Huh?

"Nice!" Trish yells, highfiveing **( Is that a word? -MMM)** Ally. Ally laughs.

Not giggles.

Laughs.

Ally.

Never.

Laughs.

"Thanks T-dog." She say non-chalant.

T-dog!? I was about to ask what's up, when I see that guy again. I step in front of Ally, and Dez does the same with Trish. Ally and Trish burst out laughing, and this catches the creeper's- my new nickname for him- attention, and he runs over to us. I'm about to stop him, when Ally steps around me, and Trish around Dez.

"Ally! What are you-" I get cut off my creeper.

"Sup' Alpha, sup' T-dog!" He shouts, and 'bro hugs' each of the girls, close up, he looks about 20.

"Hey Tony! What the hell are you doing here?" Ally said. Did she just-

"What's going on here?" Dez asks, gesturing to the three.

"Yikes. Outsiders. Alpha?" So called '_Tony_' questions MY Ally.

"Yes?" Ally asks, her voice suddenly deeper.

"You know what happens to them now."

My eyes widen as I think,

'I'm going to die.'

**AD POV**

I ahng my head and look at Trish. She sighs, then nods.

"Yeah, I do. Let us change out of our UC clothes and we'll bring em' there." I start to walk away.

"Wait." Austin says, sounding confused. "UC?" He asks.

"Undercover." I answer.

"What's happening?" Dez asks. I sigh. I _really _don't like this question.

"Sice you know Ally Dawson, good girl, and Trish DeLaRosa, generally nice latina," I hear Trish giggle and I smile, "let us change and you can hear the rest.

He only nods.

**1/2 hr later: AM POV**;

So I'm sitting on Ally's couch, wondering what's going on. I'm about to ask Dez what he thinks.

I turn to him, only to see him drooling, looking behind me.

I turn, only to see...

**AD POV**

"Dez. Oh poor Dez." I say as I change Trish into her gang clothes. Red, black, and white are our colors.

Trish has nude lip gloss and smokey eyes. A black leather jacket covers her white t-shirt. Her black high heels almost touch the bottom of her black skinny jeans. You see, only the gang leader gets to wear red.

So, naturally, I have _red _ lips, a red croptop that shows my white skull belly-button ring. I pull off my wig, to reveal my black, red and white highlights. My smoky eyes match my black, knee high, 3 in. boots, which are about 7 1/2 in. away from my red short-shorts. I clip in my black quarter-note nose piercing and put on my red eye contacts. I let Trish go down first.

**AM POV**

...Trish. She looks better,more like a gangster. I start to smile until I see Ally, then I full on drool.

**DF POV**

She.

Is.

Hot!

**AD POV**

I grab my keys and toss Trish hers. After we woke the guys from their daydreams, well, we have to leave.

Austin frowns as we get to the driveway and all he sees is my dad's SUV. I laugh along with Trish, as she types in the code to the garage, revealing our motorcycles. Mine red, hers white.

"Okay. What's with the red, black and white?" Dez asks. I laugh.

"It's the gang's colors." Trish answers.

"Okay?" He responds.

I look at Trish and countdown from 5 as we get on the bikes, the boys follow and we give them our helmets.

"Wait, gang?!" Austin says, I chuckles . rev up the engine and take off.


End file.
